


The Pack: Unexpected (Ep#101)

by AmbulanceDriver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbulanceDriver/pseuds/AmbulanceDriver
Summary: The McCall Pack is back! As Scott, Stiles, and Lydia work to deal with the Hunters, Liam, Mason, and Corey try to finish out their senior year without causing too much trouble. But this is Beacon Hills, where trouble seems to be drawn. They find the Nemeton missing and are attacked by a new, powerful, unknown threat. Just a normal day in Beacon Hills.





	The Pack: Unexpected (Ep#101)

**Unexpected (Ep#101)**

The McCall pack is back! Taking place right after the series finale, The Pack follows Scott and his friends as they strike out into new and dangerous territory.

This episode is rated R for adult language and some sexual situations.

(Song Lyrics: All We Know - Chainsmokers)

Lightning flashed outside the window, followed by a loud clap of thunder. It had been raining for days now, coming down in sheets that made going outside nearly impossible. It was the most rain the California had in well… ever. Liam Dunbar, now a senior in high school lay in his bed, listening to the drum of the rain against the windows. He sighed heavily and turned over, trying his best not to let his thoughts drift to the heartache that was still lodged in his chest.

Liam had let Hayden go. She had been the first of many things for the young werewolf. She was his first real kiss, the first person that he really loved, and the first person that Liam had ever been intimate with. He thought that he would never get over her…

And then Anora showed up. Although not a werewolf, she was fierce. She was funny, loyal, kind, and attractive. And Liam found himself falling in love all over again. After losing Hayden he thought he would never feel that way again… Anora had changed all that. But, as with most things in Beacon Hills, that didn’t last. Anora moved, breaking Liam’s heart. 

He didn’t know how someone like Scott handled it so casually. His first love had been killed by vengeful spirits, his second had left to find herself, and his third, Malia had decided they were better off as friends. And then promptly disappeared to get some space. Whatever the hell that meant? It wasn’t like Scott was the kind of guy to be clingy and possessive about his mates. 

And all the while Scott kept doing his job. He kept protecting people, helping people, and kept up in his school work. Liam wished that he could be that kind of man. Maybe he would be someday but right now, all he could think about was his singleness and the break up he had just endured.

That had been five weeks ago. Liam buried himself in his school work and his work with Scott. He spent his nights defending the defenseless and taking on any Hunter foolish enough to set foot back in Beacon Hills. It worked well enough to keep him distracted for the most part… although it also made him exhausted and slightly antisocial. At least, that was what his friends said.

The door to his room flew open, prompting Liam to set up in bed. Manson Hewitt came striding in, his boyfriend Corey Bryant behind him. Although both looked decidedly irritated about something. Liam had a feeling it had everything to do with him.

“Alright, we’re done with letting you mope around in bed,” Mason said, as he stood at the foot of Liam’s bed. “Seriously, we’re supposed to be the defenders of Beacon Hills… you can’t spend all day in bed.

“Maybe I’m resting up for a patrol tonight,” Liam offered. He knew that probably wasn’t going work, Mason knew him too well for Liam to really lie all that convincingly about anything. 

“No,” Mason said, dropping onto Liam’s bed. “You are not resting up for a patrol. It’s been almost six weeks man, you need to get out and start experiencing life again. Anora wouldn’t want you to just sit in your room and do… well nothing.”

“I’m doing things,” Liam said. “Like school. And practice and fighting the bad guys.”

Mason rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Anora moved,” Liam said. “Everyone I date moves. It’s like I’m cursed or something.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not a thing,” Mason responded. “But you’re missing the point, we are not going to let you sit around here and do nothing.”

“Beacon Hills needs protecting.”

“That’s what we all do,” Corey spoke up, folding his arms over his chest. Although the chimera had never been all that scrawny, he had bulked up considerably after the war with the Hunters started. “And what Jordan does and what Sheriff Stlinski does.”

“They need help,” Liam tried. He also knew that was a pretty weak argument. Jordan was a Hellhound and Sheriff Stilinski had been battling the supernatural for years before Liam and Mason even arrived. “What if something happens?”

“Then they’ll call us,” Mason said. “Like they always do.”

“We’re going out tonight,” Corey announced.

“Oh no,” Mason said, standing up. “He does not get a choice. Go shower and then get dressed. Do not make you make you.”

“Werewolf,” Liam said, as he stood up. “I don’t think you could make me do anything.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Mason said. “Now go shower.”

Liam knew better than to argue with his friend. Sighing heavily he swung his legs out of bed and started towards the bathroom.

“What about Nolan?” Liam asked. 

“Nolan is hanging out with his girlfriend,” Mason stated. 

“Even Nolan has a girlfriend,” Liam moaned, hanging his head.

“And don’t think that I won’t break the door down if I think you are spending too much time in there,” Mason added, Liam stopped by his dresser to retrieve some boxers. “Well, I mean I won’t but Corey can.”

“Don’t involve me in this,” Corey said, shaking his head. “If I break in I might see naked Liam.”

Liam’s face scrunched together. “And what’s wrong with naked Liam?”

“Nothing except none of us wants to see naked Liam,” Mason said.

“That’s kinda of the problem,” Liam muttered.

Mason pointed towards the door. “Go shower!”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I won’t tell you again,” Scott said, his eyes flashing red. “Leave now and don’t come back. This town is under our protection.”

“One little Alpha against all of us?” 

Scott stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “What makes you think that I came alone?”

The group of eight Hunters swung their weapons around the area, searching for Scott’s stated allies. The leader, a tall and dark skinned young man, looked back at Scott. He was clearly unimpressed. They stood in a back alley of a small California town that just happened to house a family of Guarda’s. A family that had been running for the better part of three weeks until they finally couldn’t run anymore. 

“And here I thought that the big bad Alpha of Beacon Hills would have been so much harder to kill. You’re a moron McCall and now you’re going to die and once we’re done, we’re going to sweep through this town and take out the rest of your filth.”

“Last chance,” Scott warned, cocking an eyebrow in the hunters direction. “What happens next is totally on you.”

“Time to die McCall.”

The man, Scott had never bothered to ask his name, brought his weapon up as did the rest of his team. That was as far as they got. A scream pierced through the night air, creating a shockwave of physical force that slammed into the Hunters, sending them flying backwards. Lydia stepped out of the shadows. She had traded her Prada for much more tactical gear; black cargo pants, leather jacket, and a taser. She wore handgun strapped to her left thigh, it was a weapon of last resort. 

The small group of Hunters struggled to get back to their feet and fire their own weapons. Neither Scott or Lydia was going to let that happen of course. They were on them in an instant. A Hunter tried to pull a knife on Lydia but the Banshee had far too much training from Jordan, Braydon, and Argent to be taken down so easily. She dodged the glinting metal and then slammed an elbow into the man’s throat. He staggered and was knocked down as Lydia caught him across the face with a roundhouse kick.

Scott was busy with his own attackers, dodging his way around now recovered firearms and blades. He let loose one uppercut and then slashed his claws through the chest armor of another Hunter. They came at him and Lydia with knives, electric batons. But it was of no avail.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Lydia complained. 

She blocked a punch and then lashed out with her own fist, sending blood spraying from the Hunter’s mouth. Another of the hunter’s came charging at Lydia, she dodged around the attack, grabbing the man’s arm in the process. She slammed a knee into his stomach and then drove his nose upward with a palm strike to the face. The man shrieked in pain and fell to the ground, moaning.

“I know what you mean,” Scott snarled.

He was now in full werewolf mode, dodging around a three round burst from an assault rifle. Scott knocked the rifle out of the man’s hands and then slammed him into the ground.

He tossed a Hunter into the side of a building, knocking the man out cold. Scott spun around, twisting away from a flashing blue stun baton. Scott surged forward, slamming an open palm into the man’s chest, sending him flying backwards.

Lydia unleashed another scream, channeling it through her hands with enough force that they shattered two weapons that were pointed right at her. The Hunters, clearly unsure of what to do next turned to run but not before Lydia let another sonic cry loose, which lifted the hunters off the ground and threw into the side of a nearby dumpster. They were out before they even hit the ground.

Scott yelled in pain as a bullet slammed into his shoulder. Another hit him in the torso, dropping him to his knees momentarily. Lydia focused a scream in the Hunter’s direction, blasting him sideways into a parked car. The force of the impact shattered the window and the man slumped down against it. 

Scott got back to his feet and stalked forwards, pulling the leader of the hunting party to his feet by his throat.

“Leave and never come back,” Scott ordered, holding the man off the ground. “Got it?”

“You’ll pay for this McCall,” the man sneered, as blood dripped from his nose. “We’ll hunt you all down eventually! You can’t win against us!”

Scott threw the man sideways, his body smacking loudly off the brick wall. He was unconscious by the time he hit the ground. The one remaining Hunter took a look at was left of the once heavily armed group and made sure he dropped the remainder of his weapons. Slowly, he started to back away from Scott and Lydia.

“Get them out of here,” Scott said, nodding towards the Hunters. Most of which were unresponsive, save a few moans and groans. “You have two hours.”

Lydia held up her cell phone and tapped it, starting a countdown. “We’re timing you.”

They turned around, heading away from the Hunters. They continued around the corner and towards where Lydia had parked her car. 

“So, do you want to talk about it?” Lydia asked, as she slid into the driver’s seat.

“Talk about what?” Scott asked, closing his door. “The Hunters?”

Lydia started the car before looking over at Scott and rolling her eyes. “No, not the Hunters, I mean Malia.”

Scott ducked his head. “There isn’t anything to talk about. She wanted space, so I gave her space.”

Lydia pulled away from the curb. “Okay, well how does that make you feel.”

Scott had to laugh. “You know that Stiles tried to get me to talk about it too. Really, I’m fine with it… it was her decision.”

Lydia decided not to press the subject. She knew that Malia leaving had left a hole in Scott’s heart, a wound that he was still nursing. Sometimes, Lydia felt that Scott blamed himself for all his troubles in the dating department, although she could certainly see why. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Finally arriving at the apartment that Scott shared with Stiles some 30 minutes later.

“Are you going to come up?” Scott asked, as he opened the door. “Stiles should be home by now.”

“I have a physics paper to write,” Lydia said. “Plus, maybe leaving you alone with your best friend will actually result in you opening to him about certain things.”

Scott opened his mouth to respond but closed it when Lydia gave him one of her ‘You know that I’m right’ looks.

“Thanks for the help,” Scott said, as he climbed out of the car.

“Any time.”

Scott jogged up the steps to their apartment and stepped inside and instantly was hit with the smell of chicken… burned chicken. A bit of a fog hung in the air prompting Stiles to poke his head out of the small kitchen.

“No Lydia?” he asked.

“Burned dinner again?” Scott asked, ignoring Stiles earlier question.

“Sue me, great cook I am not,” he said, pulling his head back into the kitchen. “I’ll have something out in minute, also, why no Lydia?”

“She’s your girlfriend,” Scott replied. “Shouldn’t you know if she was planning on coming upstairs or not.”

Scott and Stiles’s apartment was a simple two bedroom unit with an open concept. The kitchen, living room, and dining room were all one big massive space. Of course most of the dining room area was taken up completely by their threat board, computers, and several file filing cabinets. It really didn’t look like the place of two young college students. 

Stiles came walking out from the kitchen area, carrying two plates of burritos. “She said she would tell you.”

Scott shook his head as he accepted one of the steaming plates of food. “She said that she hoped spending sometime with my best friend might lead me to realize that I need to talk.”

“We did promise to do that,” replied Stiles. “Back when our biggest problem was Theo.”

Scott glanced over at his friend and shook his head. Although Stiles had started off going to Georgetown, he had quickly transferred back to Scott’s school to pursue a degree in forensic science and criminal justice. 

Stiles had insisted that forensic work was more up his alley than full on field work with the FBI, although Scott had suspected the war with the hunters had more to do with his decision to return closer to home than anything. Although they were focused on taking out the supernatural beings of the world, both Scott and Stiles knew that they wouldn’t hesitate to use their parent’s against them if they got the chance. 

“You were with Malia for awhile… I mean you know what she’s like, right?”

Stiles nodded. “I know you did what you thought was right, just like you always do.”

Scott cringed at the way Stiles said it. “Sometimes doing what’s right pisses people off.”

“Yeah, well duh,” Stiles replied, vaguely waving his hand around in the air. “The bottom line is that she said she wanted space and just be friends and you gave that to her.”

Again, all Scott could do was nod. It had been a hard decision. He was okay with letting her go in a romantic sense but it still hurt that she wasn’t around. She was pack and not having that close connection between his own pack made him incredibly uncomfortable. 

“It still hurts doesn’t it?” Stiles questioned. “I know heartache man, believe me. But, like I said before, you still got me.”

Scott shook his head but couldn’t help the stupid grin that became plastered all over his face. He would always have Stiles, no matter what he was going through in life. His highschool years had pretty much taught him that.

“And you’ll always have me,” Stiles said, his voice softening. “You know that, right Scott?”

“Yeah, I know,” Scott replied. He couldn’t explain why but hearing Stiles saying, his oldest and closest friend always filled Scott with a warm fuzzy feeling… it was a feeling that he kept tucked down deep in his soul for all those times when things seemed awful. “You got me too, you know.”

“Always,” Stiles said, with a smile. “From the cradle to the grave, remember.”

“I’m not even sure where you heard that,” Scott said rolling his eyes. “Did you make it up?”

Despite the oddness of the statement, Scott knew that Stiles meant every word of it. Scott did too.

“Would you believe me if I said yes?” questioned Stiles.

“Hardly,” replied Scott. 

“Then I heard it in a song,” Stiles said. “Or maybe on a TV show?”

“Yeah,” Scott said, with a smile on his face. He stood up, grabbing the burrito off the plate. “I’m going to go shower and then try and get some studying done for my midterm. Thanks for the dinner.”

“Your turn tomorrow night,” Stiles called after him. “And that doesn’t mean order take out!”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Liam opened his locker and then jumped a little when Mason appeared behind it. Despite his wolf senses, his best friend still managed to get the drop on him… a lot. Scott once told him that Stiles managed to do the same thing. Apparently it had something to do with the fact that you were used to their scent that it blended into the background. Whatever it was it was damn annoying and inconvenient at times.

“So, what was wrong with her?” Mason asked. 

His arms were crossed over his chest in a very annoyed Mason pose. Liam did not like annoyed Mason.

Liam looked over at his friend and quirked an eyebrow. “Since when did you become so interested in my dating life?”

“Since you became all moody and whatnot,” Mason replied. “And you still didn’t answer the question, you two seemed like you hit it off the other night.”

“We did,” Liam said. “I guess I’m just not that into her.”

“Oh come on!” Mason said, rolling his eyes. “Seriously dude! You are never going to find another girl just like Hayden or Anora… you can’t just stop dating!”

“Says who?”

“Says those of us that have to deal with you all the time,” said Mason. “And for the fact that you get super bitchy when you don’t have sex.”

Liam stopped and spun around to look at his friend. “What the fuck?”

“You do,” Mason said, holding his hands up in protest. “I mean just get laid already, you’re hot enough.”

“I’m not like that!” Liam protested again.

“What isn’t Liam like?” Corey asked, literally appearing out of thin air.

“He’s trying to explain that he isn’t a man whore,” Mason said. He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m pretty that he’s not, plus he gets all moody when he’s not getting any.”

“Not even from yourself?” Corey asked.

Liam narrowed his eyes at his friend. “I think I liked you better when you were afraid of me.”

Corey smiled back, prompting an annoyed grunt from the werewolf. 

“Look, whatever, sex or no sex it doesn’t matter. You can’t just swear off dating, it’s not normal!” Mason said.

“I’m a werewolf, you’re dating a were-chimera, I think that we passed normal a long time ago,” Liam huffed. “Really, can you please just let this go?”

“Maybe we should let this go Mase,” Corey offered.

“Yes, listen to your boyfriend,” Liam said. 

“No,” Mason said, as they started walking down the hallway. “We both know that I am not going to let this go.”

“He’s probably right about that,” Corey replied, shaking his head. “Once he gets something in his head he doesn’t let it go.”

“I know that!” Liam snapped. “I’ve known him a while.”

“Is this about that girl he went out with the other night?” Corey asked.

“No… yes… look can you two please just drop it?”

“Fine,” Mason huffed. “But we are not done with this conversation.”

“See you after class,” said Corey. 

He gave Mason a quick peck on the cheek before trotting off down the hall.

Liam flipped his friend off as they entered their spanish class. Liam was about to sit down when his phone started vibrating in his pocket, glancing to his friend, he saw that Mason was also fishing his phone out of his pocket. It could be nothing… or it could be something. The message was from Jordan Perish. 

Jordan:  
_Grab Mason,head out to Miner’s Road. NOW._

“Great,” Liam muttered. “How are we supposed to get out of class?”

Before Mason could responded the PA system crackled to life. “Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt, and Corey Bryant please report to the guidance office.”

“Sometimes it pays to know the guidance counselor,” Liam said, with a grin. 

“Yeah, I guess it does… we still aren’t done talking about the whole not dating thing,” Mason said, as they walked towards the door.

“Yes, we are,” Liam said, over his shoulder. “So, done with that conversation.” 

The Spanish teacher didn’t even look up from her desk as they exited the room. As soon as they were outside the classroom they bolted towards the parking lot, stopping at Liam’s Bronco to wait for Corey. He materialized from thin air a few seconds later. 

“Any idea what this is all about?” Corey asked.

“Not a clue,” Liam said, as they climbed into the Bronco. “But it has to be bad in order for Parish to call us out of school. Maybe something hunter related?”

“Maybe,” Mason offered, as the car jerked into motion. “I thought that we made it clear that hunter’s shouldn’t return here… you know or you guys are going to rip them to shreds.”

“Dude,” Corey snapped, from the backseat. “We are not ripping people to shreds.”

“If they ignore Scott’s warning we are,” Liam replied, as they accelerated. 

Eventually, they made their way out of town. As they rounded the corner on the dusty trail, they could see the flashing lights of Jordan’s police cruiser. Luckily, he was the only law enforcement officer that they saw around. There was no telling how long that was going to last however and the trio quickly scrambled out of the truck.

“Sorry to pull you out of school but you need to see this,” Jordan said, as they started walking towards the woods. “I’ve got a hold of Scott, Lydia, and Stiles and their on their way.”

“What is it?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know,” Jordan said, looking over his shoulder. “All I do know is that it’s not good.”

“Almost three months of nothing happening and of course it’s going to go to shit now,” Corey muttered.

The further in they went, the more on edge Liam felt. He could smell the anxiety and uneasiness coming off Mason, Corey, and even Jordan. Whatever it was that the young deputy wanted them to see, it was starting to put Liam on edge. And that was not a good thing. He sniffed the air and then caught a whiff of it… something that smelled like fire. Or maybe burning?

But there was something else about direction and general area that they were heading too. Something vaguely familiar. It was something that Liam couldn’t put his finger on.

“What is that?” Corey asked.

“What is what?” Mason replied. “I don’t see anything.”

“Smells like burning,” Corey replied, sniffing at the air. He shook his head. “No, burning isn’t right… more like an electrical discharge?”

“Come on,” Jordan said. “It’s just ahead.”

Jordan pushed through the several thick branches and tall shoots of grass before they emerged into a clearing that looked very familiar. Once Liam took a deep breath he knew instantly where he was. 

“The Nemeton,” Liam said, softly.

Except the giant tree stump wasn’t there. It was missing, as was the surrounding earth. Spreading out from the hole there was nothing but scorched earth. The area was charred black, all the way to the edge of the clearing. It crunched softly under their shoes and stunk heavily of ozone.

“Wait, did someone steal it?” Mason asked. “Why would someone want to steal it.”

“It can’t be for anything good,” answered Corey. He knelt down and felt the ground, his hand coming away entirely black. “And who even knew it was here?”

“It gets worse,” replied Jordan. “We got a call from a couple of hikers that were around this area, they didn’t see the Nemeton but they described a rip or a hole in the air. They also said electricity came shooting out of it, they bolted to the ranger station after that. By the time that I got up here,” Jordan gestured around them. “This was all that was left.”

“Hang on a minute,” said Mason, holding up his hands. “A rip or a hole in the air? That doesn’t even make sense not to mention is scientifically impossible.”

“Hellhound,” Jordan added pointing at himself.

“Werewolf,” Liam reminded his best friend. “And you’re sleeping with a guy that can turn himself invisible, I think we passed the realm of impossible a long time ago. But, Mason is right what the hell was that and why would anyone want to steal the Nemeton?”

“I don’t know,” the deputy said. “But I figured with what the hikers said, this might fall on the more supernatural than natural side of things… plus I can’t pick up a scent. Of anything. At all.”

Liam sniffed the air. “Jordan’s right, I can smell you guys and that’s it.”

“Hang on,” Corey said. He disappeared, fading into nothing as he engaged his invisibility powers. A few seconds later, he reappeared with a confused look on his face.

“What?” Jordan asked.

“There’s something there,” Corey responded.

“Define something,” Mason said.

Corey walked over and grabbed Mason’s hand, who in turn grabbed Liam’s, who grabbed Jordan’s. The Hellhound arched his eyes at the contact but said nothing else. It was by far not the weirdest thing that he had seen or done in Beacon Hills. 

“Don’t pull away,” Corey said. “And we won’t be able to stay invisible for that long.”

Corey had been practicing with his abilities; making two people invisible wasn’t that hard, although it required some concentration. Three people was a stretch but again, doable. Four was pushing his current abilities to the limit. He could do it but for only a limited amount of time and the strain that it put him under often left him drained for hours afterwards.

Instantly the whole world took on a greenish hue, indicating that they had shifted into a different frequency, the same one that made Corey invisible to the naked eye. 

“There,” Corey nodded. Sweat was already starting to run down the side of his face. 

Directly above where the Nemeton had been the air seemed… wrinkled. Liam peered closer, in an attempt to make any more details. 

“What in the hell is that?” Mason asked. “The air… it’s crinkled or something. How is that even possible?”

Another few seconds passed before Corey had to shift back into the visual frequency. 

“Maybe there really was a hole in the air,” Mason said, shaking his head. “But I haven’t heard of anything like that in the material that Deaton gave me to study.”

“I’m guessing it has something to do with the Nemeton,” Liam said, pointing towards the hole in the ground. “And like Corey said, whoever took it probably isn’t going to use it’s power to save the whales or feed the hungry.”

“I’ll let the sheriff know,” said Jordan, as he reached for his radio. “And we should get a hold of Argent and Deaton too, maybe we missed a section in the Bestiary.”

“I’ve read that thing front and back,” Mason said, shaking his head. “Pretty sure it never mentioned rips in the fabric of reality or anything that could do this,” he said, gesturing around them.

“And Deaton’s in the middle of the Amazon rainforest,” Liam pointed out. “I don’t think that he’ll be much help.”

“Then we wait for Scott,” Jordan said.

There was a shrill ear splitting scream that pierced the clearing, causing everyone to clap their hands over their ears. It lasted only a split second before silence filled the clearing again.

“What the hell was that?” Jordan snapped. His sidearm was already up and sweeping the area. “There’s no way that’s human.”

Another ear splitting scream cut through the air. By now, both Liam and Corey had shifted into full on wolf and chimera mode. They scanned the surrounding area, stretching out their senses in an attempt to locate the source of sound.

“I can’t locate it,” Liam said, tilting his head to the side. “It’s like this whole area’s dampening the sound or something.”

“It’s like listening to something underwater,” Corey added. “It’s all muffled.”

None of them ever saw their attacker coming. A blur of motion broke through trees around the clearing, slamming into Jordan and knocking the deputy to the ground. Whatever it was covered in swirling black smoke, it turned and screamed again, emitting a powerful sound wave that slammed into Liam and tossed him backwards.

“Get down!” Jordan yelled before he started unloading his sidearm into the swirling mass of smoke. 

The bullets sparked as if they hit something solid before the creature reached down to grab Jordan by the shirt. It threw the deputy sideways and into the trees. Corey leapt at their attacker, An arm extended from the swirling mass, also cloaked in the black smoke, and knocked Corey from the air.

The were-chimera landed on his feet and flipped sideways as the black cloud slammed into the ground where he had been standing before. 

“What the hell is that?” Corey asked, as Mason ran over to him. 

“Move!” Liam shouted.

The young beta slammed into the swirling mass, tacking it to the ground. It screamed, sending out a shockwave of sound that blasted Liam backwards. Corey shoved Mason out of the way, taking the brunt of the sonic blast. He flew backwards, blood trailing from his mouth.

The cloud turned toward Mason and surged forward. However, Mason wasn’t as helpless as he looked. In fact none of the normal humans in the pack were helpless… far from it actually. Mason brought his arm up, brandishing a bracer made of mountain ash. The smooth piece of gray wood covered his forearm much like that of a shooting bracer for archery. 

The swirling mass extended a claw tinged arm, swiping at Mason. However as soon as the claws came within inches of the bracer, it was repulsed. The creature tried it again, however Mason moved and countered the attack again, able to push the creature back with the bracer. It regarde the young man for a moment before turning and speeding off into the woods, just as Jordan, in full on Hellhound mode, emerged from the bushes. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, the fire around him dying down. He was left with barely enough clothing on to cover his more intimate areas. 

“Corey!” Mason shouted, jogging over to his boyfriend. He knelt down next to him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m already healing,” Corey said, wiping blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand. “What was that thing?”

“Whatever it was it was fucking strong,” Liam said, stalking back into the clearing. “And why did the only one of us without supernatural powers not get his ass kicked.”

“I don’t think he considered me a threat,” Mason said, helping Corey to his feet. “At least we know the bracers work.”

Liam nodded. “That’s one good thing,” he looked over at Jordan an arched eyebrow at his state of dress. “Exactly how many uniforms do you go through anyways?”

“The sheriff stopped keeping track,” Jordan said, ducking his head. “But we need to track that thing…”

“It doesn’t have a scent,” Liam said. “But you’re right, we need to let the sheriff and Scott know.”

“So much for things going easy for us,” Corey sighed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Samson Redd sighed heavily as he cast his gaze over the sitting sun of the Portland skyline. He was safe behind the heavily tinted windows, far away from the ultra violet rays of the sun that were so dangerous to his species. He turned away from the window at the sound of someone knocking on the door, suppressing a smile. Roman had never failed him before… and judging b the elevated heartbeat he could hear in the hallway, he hadn’t this time either. 

“Come in,” Samson said, sliding into the large leather chair that sat behind an even larger dark oak desk. 

Roman entered, dressed in an Armani suit and looking very pleased about something. 

“You found him?” Samson asked.

“He wasn’t easy to track down but yes, we found him.”

Roman turned and snapped his fingers. Behind him, two large and muscular men dragged in a dark haired teen. They tossed him on the ground, right at Roman’s feet. The much larger man rolled him over, using the just the tip of his shoe.

Samson smiled and rose from his chair. “Ah, Briar Hart, isn’t?”

The teenager moaned and sat up on his knees. His face was marred by several scrapes and cuts. His lips were swollen and his dark hair was matted to his head with sweat. His eyes however, showed nothing but a fierce sense of determination. 

“What do you want?” Briar snapped, spitting out blood.

“He killed three of our familiars and wounded two of my men before we were able to take him into custody,” Roman said. “He is remarkably strong for someone of his… filth.”

“You underestimated him,” Samson said, as he walked around to the front of the desk. “That sounds like a bad decision on your part. You were warned not to underestimate him.”

“Go to hell,” Briar growled.

“Now, now, there is no need to for that kind of language,” said Samson, as he leaned against the front of his desk. “I brought you here because I have need of a man of your talents.”

“I won’t help you.”

“You will,” Samson said. “You have a brother right, Wyatt? Does little bro know what he is, does he even know his true nature?”

Briar’s eyes flashed violet before his shoulders slumped and they returned to their normal brown color. “What is that you want?”

“You’ve heard of a True Alpha named Scott McCall, haven’t you?”

Briar tilted his head slightly. “Everyone has heard of Scott McCall… and a lot of people have tried to kill him too. None have succeeded so far.”

“Yes, yes, I know that,” Samson said, waving the comment away. “One small difference, they were trying to kill McCall and his pack. I’m going to kill all the wolves.”

Briar swallowed hard. “Promise that you’ll keep Wyatt out of his and I’ll do whatever it is that you want.”

“I knew that you’d see reason,” Samson said. “Roman, get this young man off the floor and get him cleaned up. I’ll meet with you in the study shortly. You made a wise choice today Mr. Hart.”

Roman snapped his fingers again and the two men that had tossed Briar to the ground came and gingerly lifted him off the ground. They escorted him out of the room and when he was gone, Roman turned towards Samson.

“He is right you know, many have tried to kill McCall.”

“Yes, they have,” Samson agreed. “But as I told Briar, I’m not just going to kill McCall, I’m going to take down all the wolves and anything else or anyone else that stands in my way. I thought that I made that clear earlier.”

Roman nodded. “I just don’t understand how he is supposed to help.”

“Take done the strongest among them and the rest will fall in line,” Samson replied, as he moved back behind his desk. “That being said, have we retrieved the Nemeton?”

“Its being shipped to a secure facility as we speak,” Roman answered. “However that was an incident at the site. We encountered a wraith.”

Samson waved the comment away. “Who cares? It’s not our problem, actually it might work in our favor. They’ll probably expend a considerable amount of resources looking into finding it. All the better for us. Get Briar fixed up and then we can have that chat.”

The second episode entitled Dangerous, will be posted 3/5/18!


End file.
